


【扉泉】公私分明

by Yu_llll



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_llll/pseuds/Yu_llll
Summary: 原作向，写作任务读作幽会，一对满腹坏水的人。
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, 扉泉 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	【扉泉】公私分明

**Author's Note:**

> 2020扉泉七夕活动贺文搬运存档
> 
> 卡在死亡线写完的，也懒得改了哈哈哈

小侍拉开纸门时，大名正抱着貌美的太夫索吻，一手露着纤腰，一手撩进裙摆，露了一片晃眼的皙色。

女孩急忙垂下头，一副打扰了主人好事的惊慌失措。额前平齐的碎发遮了面地的脸，上面的表情活像是见了鬼，眼皮惊疑不定地跳了一下，与转瞬之前的气质大为不符。

中年男人见来人是熟悉的小侍，和蔼地招招手叫她进来伺候着，美丽的女子从他怀里抽身而退，端坐一旁看着有些冷淡，不复之前的娇嗔。男人只当她是不满自己的安排，赔着笑牵过女子的手，在上面留了一个红艳的唇印。这抹嫣粉，兜兜转转绕了一圈又回到了女子身上，她甩开男人的手，抻袖擦净。

小侍跪在榻榻米上，弯腰曲背托着酒盅一点点挪近，给男人满上之后，又跪到女子面前。清冷的太夫正擦着手背上的红粉，一抬肘打翻了女孩端来的酒杯，哗啦啦撒了一袖，华服透了一块深色，两人皆有些慌乱，掏出手帕急忙擦拭。

大名见二人手忙脚乱的也没有责备，随她们去，自己悠哉地喝起小酒。在男人扬起酒杯时，两个女子一同抬眼对视，可能是角度刁钻，也许是光线昏暗，冷清的太夫带着堪称婊气的笑容，懦软的小侍咬牙切齿脸上怒意翻腾。

「你有病吧？」小侍仗着背对男人，懒得再掩饰表情，动着唇不出声。

太夫还是那副冷淡的样子，面上是故作的蹙眉带着点焦虑，好像多心疼那身衣裳似的，私下却转目瞟了眼男人，朝着小侍左右歪了歪头。她动作细微，旁人难以觉察，即使看见了也难懂女子何意。可这小侍看见了，也看得明白，女子问她：「要活？要死？」自然是指大名。

简直多此一问。小侍翻了她一眼，你打扮成这个样子，是来保护人的？保护到人怀里去啦？

被翻的人让这一眼逗得破了功，脸上露了点窃意，小侍因这笑一戳、点醒了。她的老对手从来不多说一句废话，太夫这幅打扮不是来护人，小侍这幅打扮也不是，都是来取命的，所以女子问的不是「要死要活」，应该是：「脑袋、要不要？」

“哈。”小侍没忍住笑了一声，就算本来不要，既然你需要、现在也得要了啊。真难得宇智波和千手接了个一摸一样的任务，都盯上了那颗人头。她也是被那抹红色糊了脑子，才一时没反应过来。

品着小酒的大名听见往日乖巧胆怯的小侍厉笑一声，还当自己是不是错耳了，没等他扭头看去，一阵天旋地转，脸贴着地摩擦。

那声笑像是起跑的哨鸣，让所有的伪装一刹那烟消云散，冷清也好，懦软也好，此刻都一把掀掉外壳，蜕变成杀意直冲大名而去。但男人没看见骤变的一幕，甚至也没有听见靠近的脚步声，两个绝顶的忍者踏着松软的草席，如夺食的豹一同飞扑而至。

大名没辨出扑上自己的是谁，就一头嗑在了榻榻米上，幸运的是草席帮他尚存了一丝理智，没被嗑晕过去，可呼救的动作连张口还未达成，另一只手狠狠掐住了他的脖子——气息进出皆不能。体型胖硕的男人像块新年里的白年糕，被轻松扣出石槽，又重重摔在另一口槽里，被随即跟来的忍者一掌拍得带着身下的榻榻米颠了数次。此时无论是喘息或是呼救，都不会再有了，因为干燥的房间内忽然凭空冒出了股水泡，将男人整个纳入其中，如深海沉尸封死了一切声响。

宇智波家的忍者见人已经被对方控制，立刻舍了目标转攻对手。她扯开裙脚，腿上绑着柄短兵，抽出短刀踏着已困在水牢术中的大名，飞身跃起劈向敌人。

千手的衣物远比宇智波来得繁琐累赘，此刻再闪躲已经是来不及了，干脆站定原地抽出腰间的纸扇，硬接了那纵身一刀。女子掩面用的小扇子哪里接的住杀人如麻的利刃，不过是多了份助力扭转了下落的轨迹，短刀没能直接取了女子性命，贴着肩削了一只袖子，顺带着滴了一地的血。

瞧人出了血，宇智波暂且停战，哼哼一声甩干净刀上的红，开口讽刺：“你怎么总这幅打扮？喜欢？”

太夫挨了一刀，脸上倒也没什么痛苦的表情，还是那幅冷淡的模样，脱了那件少布料的振袖随手丢在地上。她见小侍一脸鄙夷，心想若是有写轮眼，谁又会这么费事费时的混进来，当我吃饱了撑的么。有事无事出言挑衅是他俩的老毛病了，没人改也没人想改，所以太夫也反口讥嘲道：“总比你临时挑个小姑娘，随便扒人家衣服强。”

小侍听了这话，消了脸上冷意换上了点戏虐，端着刀对着太夫挽了个剑花，银光一转哪里还剩什么小姑娘，宇智波泉奈穿着族服，伴着散去的幻术在烟雾里显形，对女子扬眉。意思是，「谁用得着扒人衣服」。

所以说啊，真方便。千手一脸不为所动，心里盘算着，早晚拿你开刀，研究一下写轮眼开挂一般的幻术加成。大名府里三层外三层的忍者，居然连个套着幻术乱晃的都没察觉，而自己变身术潜来，连把手里剑都无处藏。不过他也不需要就是了。

说是停战，也仅仅是暂时的，宇智波嘲够了人也不管对方是不是在神游——反正在战场上走神死了算个人的，仗着自己一身族服行动自如，挥刀刺去毫不留情。他早上出门时的好心情让人败的干净，此时胸中憋火下手不分轻重，对方又只剩半拉扇骨，哪里抵挡得住，朝着老对手的命脉用力砍去。

太夫被宇智波逼得节节退败，见着刀砍来却没别的办法，正疯狂思考是不是要强吃这一记，对方却手腕一转掠过他刺向了水泡中的男人——难得宇智波放他一马。不过忍者向来任务为重，没有看着将要失败毫无反应的道理。

于是女子猛然蹲身横腿，一脚连带着水牢踹开了大名，自己也借着起身的惯力拦腰横抱，扑倒还欲追人的宇智波。大名挨得不轻，一路骨碌碌滚过半间和室，直到撞在角落墙壁方才停止，而两名忍者也抱作一团，在草席上几经翻转。此时二人也算得上是男才女貌的登对模样，衣衫不整四肢交错，可惜完全生不出什么绮丽的氛围，他俩一心一意全在争夺那把短刀。

瞧忍者打得刀刀沾血热闹非凡，拳来腿往却都是悄无声息，只拼体术不动忍术，外面成群扎堆的护卫皆无察觉，单从结果看来说是打闹也算妥当。两只垫着脚的猫咪在空中翻转无声地落地为了争食大打出手，用来比喻方才的二人正合适，可惜不合适此时。他们滚作一团仍知克制，但大名可是结结实实滚了一路又重重的撞在墙上，不小的动静到底是招来了警戒。

宇智波正骑在老对手身上，提刀抵着人脖子，屋外一阵骚动纸门被拉开了。

他没决定好是打是逃，身下的人发力带着他转个了天地，换作宇智波被女子骑在身下。

太夫早前就脱了外衣，宇智波也滚在地上时蹭得衣衫凌乱，女子长发如瀑，俯下来撒了他一身，遮住较大名过分纤细的躯体。他们没做任何串通，女子低头吻上，他抬手搂着女子裸背，拉动纸门的护卫们没等房门全开，就被眼前的一幕吓得傻了，以为坏了主人雅兴，在门外跪了一地，不敢抬首也不敢随意离去。只打开了一掌宽的门缝，完全看不见倒在角落里面的男人。

宇智波躺在女子的长发下，咬了一口正在吻他的人，开口用着大名的声音骂：“滚出去！”说完身上的人也还了他一口。

纸门被完全合上时，宇智波拿着刀柄抵着上方已经恢复本身的人，迫使他离自己远一点。千手扉间随着人的施力，稍有留恋的起了身，他使得是变身术，解了术长发与浓妆都消失了，只是唇边还残存了些脂粉。宇智波泉奈抬手蹭了一下嘴，果然自己也被染了这玩意儿。

他盯着自己手背上的红脂，想起太夫手背的同种，用刀柄狠嗑了一下老对手的胸口——千手扉间被嗑得立刻捂住那块地儿，说：“你自己喜欢和老男人交换口水，可以不要分给我吗？真恶心。”

原本一脸内伤的千手扉间，听了这句话也不装了，指了指唇，回答：”本来是全部留给你的，谁料到老家伙忽然来这出，在下无能为力啊···感谢宇智波二当家救我于水火。“

若前面解释得还有那么三分真诚，后面这句就纯粹是故意调侃，宇智波呼着气翻了个白眼，他能信这鬼话就怪了。但和这人较这些真真假假是没个完的，任务为先，于是他想也不想，转手就要接着去争那颗人头。

这次忍者们离得太近，宇智波抽刀再快也快不过对方抓他手，只是千手握着敌人的手，松松垮垮的，一挣便能脱。千手扉间没去夺人刀，宇智波泉奈没挣开人手，说着任务为重的两个忍者都不在好好工作。

“这么着急回去？有约？“千手扉间单臂撑在宇智波耳边，问得慢声细气。

是啊，本来有，现在后悔赴了。

宇智波举着空着的手肘，抵住对方压上来的身体，口气冷漠得很，“不急等人憋死了，人头归你吗？”

虽说千手和宇智波大多时候都是反向的立场，偶尔也会遇到一致的目标，之前他们二人也遇到过抢同一颗脑袋的任务，追着那死去多时的球打了一天，最后难得的达成共识——谁杀的算谁的，这样没完没了！

但今天还如此心急实在有些浪费风月，不解风情也得有个限度啊。千手家的男人笑意不明——此人平时总是不苟言笑今日却不太一样，宇智波被他笑得汗毛竖立如临大敌，千手扉间对他说：“憋死了算你的。”

啊？宇智波泉奈心中警铃大作。他足够了解自己的对手，无论私下如何荒唐，他们向来都以任务为先，上一刻情意连绵并不影响下一秒刀剑相向，绝不存在因私误公的可能。此中必定有诈。拖时间是吧。黑发的忍者脑中运作，脸上带着柔和的笑意，抬手去勾对方的脖子，仰着下巴亲昵的要人一个吻。白发的忍者从善如流，阖上眼配合他，接下来的发展是不出意料的疼痛，千手扉间被人甩下身，脸贴着榻榻米地板，心中暗笑：这才是你。

宇智波泉奈的作风是速战速决，他摸不清千手在谋划什么，可一味被这个人牵着走，绝对换不来任何好处，况且对方那副‘让让你’的口吻太惹人讨厌。所以他勾着人脖子的手转换成了拽，尽管双手都被占用平躺在地板上，身上还有个体重不轻的男人，宇智波仍然曲了一只腿，以一个检测背腹肌肉极限的方式，用胯部顶着身上的人猛然发力，使两个人在弹起的悬空间隙中扭转了体位，把千手一掌甩在地上，并且借着挤压对方头部一跃而起，短刀在手中翻转朝着大名冲去。

宇智波不会随便夸口自己完全解了谁，哪怕是自己的兄长，但他绝对自信自己是最了解战场上的千手扉间的那一个。因此他抛下人、抬脚踏出第一步的时候，就在提防对方从后袭击，余光一刻不敢脱离那个人。结果他万分惊讶地发现，对方只是转身坐了起来，还悠悠张开了双臂。

搞什么？

大事不妙的预感降临在宇智波心头，他搜刮着踏入这间和室开始的点滴，第一步也终于踏上实地，膝盖承接着重量准备托起身体，却在转力的那一刻，头晕目眩。

一串动作都不过发生在须臾之间，宇智波泉奈被地心引力拉扯着向后仰去，跌进千手扉间怀里。

黑发的忍者觉得眼前重影，耳边风鸣，大口大口地急喘着，仍然缓不了窒息的感觉。千手从后面搂着他，贴着他的侧脸，呼吸带着轻笑打在他的皮肤上，那人悠哉地说：“不要怨别人阴险狡诈，怪自己公私不分。“

宇智波失去了身体的把控权，但他坚持调动着眼部的肌肉，吃力的用余光瞟了一眼千手扉间，那人唇上还染着红粉，一开一合地说着话，满脸的风轻云淡也遮不住话下的得意洋洋。

远处角落里的大名，因为水纹的包裹有些失真，若宇智波现在还有余力辨别，就会发现男人眼下乌黑一片，已经开始毒发。只是他现在并没有那份余力，而且不需要去辨别宇智波也瞬间明白原由了，他竭尽全力牵动着肌肉张开嘴，从喉咙里挤压出一丝声音：

“操…你…” 妈！

在他把最后一个字挤出来前，千手扉间笑着回答：“行啊。“

其实宇智波泉奈并不介意和这个人来一次，倒不如说他今天来赴约就知道少不这个，只是绝对不该以现在这种状态。

他像个没断奶的小孩被人把在怀里，那个混蛋把他软绵绵的双腿搭在自己臂弯里，直接动手扯他的裤子。没见过这么猴急的人！但凡他可以移动半分，现在就是耗尽那份力气时候，因为他不太对劲。之前的打斗让肾上腺素飙升，与这混蛋撕咬了半天激得来了反应，起身顶胯的时候感受到对方和他一样，可是现在他们大约是不一样的了——宇智波极力想掩盖这件事。

千手顺着笔直的大腿摸上有些蔫巴的物件时，也有些意外。唇上剩的药粉不多，忍者的抗药性又高于常人，本以为只会让人脱力，没料到药力超过了他的预期。他有些讪，带着讨好动手给人揉了几把，毫无反应。虽然这绝非他本意，到底是有些过了，暗自决定再别的地方多多弥补。

而宇智波背靠着人，完全接收不到对方丁点儿歉意，只觉得对方是故意玩弄在搞他难堪，气得恨不得立刻召出须佐来——如果能办到的话——可他现在连煽动眼皮都很费劲。环拥他的人啃着他的后颈，牙齿贴在皮肤上还勾着一根头发，开口说话的时候扯着有些疼，混蛋轻飘飘地道：“只靠后面试试？”

你怎么不靠后面试一次？！

宇智波听得满肚怒火，偏偏毫无办法，甚至连颤抖都不由他做主，似个没生命的木偶娃娃随人摆弄。他双腿大张着搭在对方腿上，感受混蛋顺着私处往后探，暗骂自己早上多此一举，为他人行方便。

这次千手的意外不是惊而是喜，他俩挺久没私下见面了，预想中干涩的地方正松软湿润的包裹着他的手指，虽然与这毒药麻痹了肌肉有关，但是更多的是主人的刻意准备。他侧头吻人的耳朵，轻快的鼻息带着愉悦打在宇智波的耳蜗里，你是愿意的，我没有强迫你。千手扉间这会儿是另一种得意，好在即使得意有些话也没有脱口而出，他光是想想这个行为都觉得新奇，平日上床比上战场还凶的人，私下主动开拓自己是什么景色呢。正因为反差过大才让人想入非非，才让人按耐不住。不过既然是自愿的，他也不需要客气。

宇智波如果此时不是被毒翻了，早就挥手揍人了。你知道多久没做过了嘛？！

他被混蛋猛然地挺进，激得胃液都在翻滚，偏偏浑身上下没一处肌肉听他调遣，液体随着食道一路畅通地突进。也该感！谢！这个混蛋让他坐着而不是躺着，坐姿最终阻拦了一场悲剧，中道崩殂而归。他动弹不得，又因为行动不能，故而放大了触觉，脑子里突突的跳着，肠子里也是。虽然很不可思议，但这会他居然还有余力，分神想着：我没施力，你也能爽？

宇智波不知道，千手一直没好意思说，平时夹得他挺疼的。男子交欢多少还是不匹配的，正如对方会被弄见红，他也觉得火辣辣的疼，都是皮肉谁能比谁好多少。可看着对方涨红的脸，浸湿的额发，急促的呼吸，那一点点疼痛又在他的脑子里，与不知名的物质发生奇妙的反应，转化成绝顶的快意，湮灭了一切不适。

所以此时毫无阻拦的肠肉，给了千手完全没体验过的感受。紧致而热情的穴肉带着湿粘温暖的液体，一层一层的迎接他的到来，将其紧紧包裹却不会给他过多的压力，乖乖地任由侵入。是安静的，温顺的，谄媚的，他从未体会过的宇智波泉奈。

往日做这档子事，对方比厮杀时还要凶残，整场本应是缠绵的情事里，千手总在忙于自保，闹得疲惫不堪。如今人乖巧地坐着他怀里，头也无力得靠在自己肩上，无视掉本质的原因，气氛旖旎得好似在梦中，让人心猿意马，蠢蠢欲动。千手扉间将那双腿揽着臂弯里，缓缓挺动下身，品味着难得的柔情。他俩磨合的时间足够长，无论是战斗或者是欢爱，有些事情很难再对彼此保密，比如体内敏感点的位置。只用了几个挺身就找到了熟悉的凸点，他围着那块厮磨挤压，然后得到了这具身体不带掩饰最直白回应——肠肉立刻绞紧了他，连带着身子都在颤抖。

而然就算拥有这么久的时间，他们依旧有太多保留。忍者们都习惯于隐藏情绪伪装自己，即使在床上，宇智波也不会给他太多真实的反应——他亦是如此，有时候他甚至怀疑对方是不是真的舒服。俩个人都只能靠着细微的变化，去揣摩对方的感受，是真是假、是对是错，谁也不敢完全肯定。此时不加掩饰伸手可摘的答案怎能错过呢？于是他几乎是迫不及待的去比对之前的答卷，舔上耳廓，轻咬耳骨，细吮侧颈感受皮肤下动脉的流淌，他真的非常想知道，哪里可以让对方真正的动情，而不是虚假的表演。

如果黑发的忍者此时还有多余的闲暇，大概会非常后悔一开始勉强自己扯开嘴角去骂那句脏话，且不说他没能骂完，骂完了以这个人的脸皮也不会有任何波澜，现在再想合上嘴已是无能为力——浅浅的口腔兜不住过多的液体，他也没法运转喉头吞咽，溢出嘴角的部分顺着削瘦的下颚滴落。埋头咬着人家脖子的千手感觉额上一凉，抬眼看见宇智波紧闭着双眼，脸涨得通红，笑着去掰过对方的脸，顺着下巴上的水痕一路舔上去。

有句话宇智波真的是冤枉他了。千手扉间不喜欢和人交换口水，这听起来就很恶心。

无论男女老少都让他极度恶心，甚至于他亲哥，他都非常抗拒用一个杯子喝水，他绝对不会用的。只是不抗拒和现在这个人交换罢了。或者说得不那么委婉，就是他表现的太热衷如此，才让对方产生了千手扉间喜欢和人交换的错觉。往日见面千手总是格外执着于拉着人相互撕咬，分别离去时两人都是满腔的伤口，一连好几日食不知味。

身下的动作没停歇过，口中又被人搅得一团糟，一直被动安静着的宇智波，也被逼出了一丝鼻音。千手扉间没错过微弱的声响，睁开眼睛看见对方也费力地强撑着薄薄的眼皮，神色迷离地望着他。白发的忍者说不清当时自己是怎样的思绪，只觉得让这一眼挠得瘙痒无比，他就着这个姿势，抱着对方站起，直立在空旷的和室里与人一起颠簸。千手扉间想要宇智波给他更多的反馈。

之前弄软人家的那点儿讪意，与没有浪费在自保上的多余体力，都被千手分外努力的补偿在了此刻。宇智波被他折着双腿捆抱在怀里，黑发忍者那点儿体重还不够千手扉间单手拎的，而今双臂紧紧箍着人，带着对方起起落落按在下身上，还有富裕牵着宇智波的手，搁在主人的小腹上感受被顶出的弧度。显然怀中的人承受不了这样的运律，浑身都在无意识地打颤，明明无法发声，喉间仍然蚊音不断——虽然对比满室皮肉冲撞之声淡不可闻，不过千手特意侧耳贴在宇智波的颈间，一厘都不曾漏掉。这细微的反馈令他气血沸腾。

对忍者来说算不上剧烈、对他来说足够热血上头的运动，使得千手扉间冒了汗，他们贴在一起的部分都是湿淋淋的，无论上面还是下面。不知道是宇智波颈上的，还是自己额上的汗，辣得他睁不开眼，对方散开的头发粘在他俩的皮肤上，也混杂在白发里，因为沾满了水份显得难舍难分。他热得焦躁，宇智波也差不多，圈着人的手臂上不时能接住对方落下的水滴，缴着他的内壁也收缩得更加明显，千手扉间卯足了劲冲刺，得到了一阵痉挛作为回应。他颇为满意睁开眼，准备去观察宇智波的表情，却感到有什么热流滴落在腿上——颓废的小宇智波滴滴答答的吐着淡色液体，千手扉间立刻停下了所有动作，慌张地去看对方的脸。

宇智波泉奈眉眼紧皱，眼下一片水光。落在他手臂上的哪里是什么汗水。

他把人弄哭了。千手扉间心中升起无限恐慌。

宇智波泉奈难受极了。药物不仅让他控制不住身体，腹胃犯呕，呼吸不顺，脑中更是晕眩不断。他分不太清千手对自己做着什么，为数不多的理智只能过滤分析出敏感点不断地被顶撞，若是平时大概会很舒服，可惜现在并不太好受。也不是完全没有快感，毕竟是那种特殊地方，只是在这种身体状态下，更多的感觉像在受刑，停靠在晕厥的边缘来回徘徊。

之前的阴招，正如对方那句话，只有怪自己大意并无埋怨对方的意思，忍者任务优先没什么不对，为达目的不择手段这是褒奖，往日更阴毒的损招他也做过。可现在上演的事，他觉得自己无法接受。

你是故意的吗？道不出口的问题使他更加痛苦。

横在他们之间的东西有很多，真心想要对方性命的时候却不多，此刻便是少数之一。宇智波泉奈想杀人。

比起宇智波心中产生的那些许杀意，千手几乎被恐慌淹没了。和对方相识了多久，他们就纠缠了多久，一开始只在战场上纠缠，后来不小心纠缠去了床上，不论是在哪里，宇智波从未展现过弱势。生理性的泪水他常见，真正的哭泣还是头一遭。所以当宇智波睁开泛红的双眼，强行运转查克拉开了一个虚虚浮浮的万花筒，杀气四溢地瞪着他时，千手扉间只有一个想法：以后约不出来这个人了。

他连忙放人下来，又搂着人家去勾之前丢在地上的衣物给人擦拭，翻翻找找摸出颗药丸渡给宇智波。等待起效的过程对此刻的二人来说都过于漫长，沉默在他们之间本应是稀松平常的事，现在倒让每一个人都渴望加速前行。千手扉间开始控制不住地怀疑自己医忍学艺不精——不然怎么会对药效把握如此失准，又觉得是自己太过得意忘形才使得大意失蹄——这点确实难以避免，因为他很少赢得这么彻底，只是现在要输得一败涂地了。他掰开对方的手，将一个小盒塞进掌心，带着人家握紧，粗枝大叶是他错了至少别误会他的本意。

宇智波在追回控制权的第一刻，抬手朝着千手的脸揍了一拳。

刚刚复苏的身体其实并没有多大的力道，但千手扉间乖巧顺着脸上的力度，不带任何缓和地跌倒在地板上，甚至还故意磕了一下后脑撞出闷声。满心忐忑等待最终审判，祈祷宇智波能对他从轻发落。裁判长垂眼看了一下掌心的东西，没做任何质疑，嗓音沙哑带着怒气：

“奸尸有趣吗？让我也试试。”

此犯人没有上诉的权利。千手扉间一个字都不敢反驳，看着宇智波翻身坐上来。

先前的宇智波觉得自己是受刑，而后的千手也如此觉得。对方软趴趴的时候他就冲刺了许久，处在爆发的前夕，如今直愣愣地平躺着，宇智波全部的重量都压在他的敏感点上连带着挤压着后面的精囊，他头皮发麻地想着：这是世间最残酷的刑罚。

情事中有两件事难以把持，一是刻在雄性基因里的掌控欲，一是高潮将临的肢体收缩。千手扉间是个足够理智的人，可以克服掉前一个心理上的冲动，所以他老老实实躺着装尸体；但毕竟不是真的尸体，后一个生理上的冲动他无法控制。绷直平躺让他无处可避，身上的人正如他了解人家一样了解他，专门猛攻弱点，没有得到允许他只有强迫自己忍耐，下一秒让一个急套差点儿带出精来，为了憋回去他瞬间曲起了膝盖、大腿逼着人稍微离开他一点。

“你是想当真死人吗？”

气头上的宇智波完全不体谅他的辛苦，反手打在膝盖骨上。千手扉间不敢再惹人生气听话放平腿，那人还就着反手揉搓他的蛋囊，有苦难言，他只能痛苦地用手盖住脸——至少留点表情自由的空间给他吧。

若是个心胸开阔大肚之人见其如此痛苦没准会放他一马，可宇智波泉奈并不会。不论宇智波是否心胸狭隘，相互斤斤计较也算是他们的相处之道，放过他绝无可能。他越是痛苦，对方越是变本加厉，千手扉间额上青筋暴起，喉间翻滚着野兽一样的低吼——应该是对方呻吟的场合如今只有他在叫喊，实在诡异。他满脑胡思乱想，不着边际，有些了解女子被强暴的感受了。

在失去了时间推算能力很久之后，他意识到再不反抗，日后有得凄凉——比起先前的喷勃感现在只有灼痛足以形容。千手扉间猛然撤除捂脸的双手，恶狠狠地准备让人直接给他一刀求个痛快，他大口大口喘着粗气，喉间的嘶吼抢占了语句的空间，他没腾出话前，宇智波先开口了。身上的人双手撑在他小腹上，全身泛红，脸上这次倒确实是汗水，顺着跌落在他身上，宇智波眯着眼睛，里面的勾玉在赤红前打转。

“扉间…等我一下…”

千手扉间自诩是个理智到冷酷的人，能分公私能辨轻重，但理智阻止不了他在那一瞬间就抛弃了引以为傲的大脑，将身体全数交予本能。刚刚一直不敢触碰对方的双手终于掐上宇智波的腰肢，他蜷起双腿腰腹发力，将人拉进他们一同去过的夏日庆典，脑中夜下观烟火。有什么难消的怒火留在之后清理吧。

回忆的夏末带着消不去炎暑，此时的他也身处这个季节，脱水燥热困倦。兴许他们真的太久没私下见面了，才结束的拉力赛也熬尽他全部意志，无论是毛囊内的、脑颅内的、精馕内的水分都消耗殆尽，他被挤榨得干干净净。躺在湿淋淋的榻榻米上脑子里一片光亮，他有些不满对方连个吻都吝啬，伸手去捞人扑了个空。睁开眼前面都是一片水汽朦胧，宇智波站在他旁边，小盒里取出的那抹脂粉被他俩蹭糊一片，对方唇边都泛着晕开的粉，他看着人张口一闭一合，但脑子迟缓，直到顶上的屋梁化为绚烂的火花，才读懂唇语。

宇智波泉奈无声结印：「豪火灭失」

大名的府邸在一片火海里轰然倒塌，千手扉间来不及躲闪，顶着灼烧施水遁自保，等到水汽消散，宇智波远远立于对面的高枝上。

此前再意乱情迷，挨了这么一记也被烧的没块好皮，怎么也该清醒了。所以即使相隔甚远，千手扉间也读得清对方：「不要怪别人阴险狡诈，怨自己说得公私分明。」他转头去寻大名尸首，然而纵火之地狼藉，怕是骨头都不会剩下。

宇智波的雇主只要他杀人灭迹，并不在意他何处扬灰。他对浑身浴血的千手挥了挥拳——掌中握着对方给他的东西，跳下高枝消失在千手的视野中。

身后是成群的护卫朝他涌来，千手只是呆立原处目送人消失，他觉得这个人过于薄情了。就这么走了？没东西给我吗？

七夕将至的花街格外热闹，千手穿梭其中寻找可乘之机。身着南洋服饰的小商贩推着花花绿绿的摊车吆喝他：旦那！这是我家乡的相守日，买点礼物送夫人吧！

香案乞巧，少女求姻缘，夫妻求相伴。兰夜赠与心上人，长相守永团圆。

————————————————  
回头是岸  
————————————————

千手扉间在人群中流窜，身上的烧伤燎得火辣辣的疼。他想今年犯蠢惹人不高兴，来年再送一次。

待至隔年，又是幽夏兰月，再无需分公私。

二代火影一把将手中满些术式的稿纸撕碎，顺着墙背跌坐在阴暗房间里，脸上是已无人见过阴霾。土偶娃娃躺着冰冷的石台上不曾移动分毫。他不知道当初宇智波有没有得到趣儿，但他对永无反馈的情事毫无兴致。

醒醒。他早以分不清公私了。


End file.
